conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Lennox
| name = Nicholas Lennox | honorific-suffix = | image = Albert_W._Moore_1950.jpg | order = 10th Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Rainier | term_start = 2nd November 1941 | term_end = 21st May 1949 | predecessor = Albert W. Moore | successor = Albert W. Moore |monarch = | constituency = | birth_date = 23rd March 1880 | birth_place = Vancouver, Rainier | death_date = 2nd November 1966 (aged 86) | death_place = Olympia, Rainier | alma_mater = | occupation = | party = Labour |spouse = Diane Lennox |children = 3 |profession = | religion = | signature = }} Nicholas Elliott Lennox (23rd March 1880 - 2nd November 1966; aged 86) was a Rainian Labour politician who served as the Prime Minister of Rainier from 1941 to 1949. He was the first Prime Minister. Born in 1880 Lennox was a clockmaker by profession, before becoming a prominent pro-union and anti-conscription activist during . He became a founding member of the Labour Party being located on the of the party, championing "international peace and socialism" being critical of the . Lennox became Labour party leader in 1927. During the 1930 general strike Lennox supported the workers', and led Labour to become the official opposition in the 1933 election. Lennox was a harsh critic of Albert W. Moore's response to the and called for the implementation of a " " in Rainier modelled off that of Hudson president . Following the start of World War Two Lennox called for Rainier to support the war against Germany but opposed government moves towards conscription. Labour scored a narrow majority, forming the first Labour government. A month after taking the premiership launched the which threatened Rainian interests in . With the support of his cabinet and facing pressure from Sierra and the , Lennox declared war on Japan on the condition that conscription not be implemented, thus preventing a split in the Labour party. Lennox was a capable wartime leader, committing Rainier to fighting Japan, aiding forces and mobilising the population to support the war. Lennox also saw economic policies implemented as well as the creation of universal education and healthcare. Lennox was crucial in securing the in August 1945 and won a landslide in the 1945 election where he stated "we won the war, now to win the peace". A Lennox supported the government of in China and the containment of the . He also oversaw the occupation of Japan where he personally intervened to keep in power to starve off the threat of a communist revolution in Japan. Domestically Lennox continued the expansion of a welfare state, but lost popularity due to the retention of rationing. A balance of payments crisis came to ahead in 1949, which resulted in the Labour government to be defeated that year in a general election. Lennox continued to serve as leader of the party until ill health forced him to retire in 1957, dying nine years later in 1966 at the age of 86. Category:Rainier